mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Королевская проблема
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: Эм... А-а... :Старлайт Глиммер: Знаю, мне тоже не верится. Карта никогда не призывала меня раньше. :Спайк: Надеюсь, у неё не из-за этого такое выражение. :Сумеречная Искорка: очухивается Вообще-то из-за этого и ещё из-за того, что тебя приглашают в королевский дворец! Что такого могло случиться в Эквестрии?! Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? Нет, не стоит. Карта позвала тебя не просто так, хотя, может, и по ошибке. Но не тебя именно. Она никогда не вызывала никого из нас. Хе-хе-хе-хе! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я тоже сначала не нервничала. Но теперь... :Сумеречная Искорка: Не волнуйся. Наверняка, что-нибудь незначительное: что-то вроде того, что повара поссорились, кто лучше готовит суп из тыквы, или королевские парикмахеры не поделили расчeски. :Спайк: Ну, или королевские сeстры не поладили в чём-то. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, это невозможно! Луна и Селестия никогда не поссорятся... снова. :Принцесса Селестия: Значит, Карта отправила тебя решить проблему дружбы? :Старлайт Глиммер: Да, принцесса. :Принцесса Селестия: Что ж, ничего необычного. Верно, сестра? :Принцесса Луна: устало Нет, всe идеально, как обычно, сестра. :сцена :открывается :закрывается :Старлайт Глиммер: А-ах... :Сумеречная Искорка: Псcт! Псст :шкатулки :Старлайт Глиммер: Искорка? Это ты? Откуда ты здесь? :Сумеречная Искорка: быстро Я не здесь, я по-прежнему дома. Это простое заклинание, я потом научу. Но хватит обо мне. Я хотела проведать тебя и интересуюсь по-дружески, как тут дела? :Старлайт Глиммер: Не очень здорово. Думаю, между Селестией и Луной возможно недопонимание. :Сумеречная Искорка: О нет! Это ужасно! Но скажи, почему ты так подумала? :Старлайт Глиммер: Знаешь, как некоторые пони говорят: "Всe вроде неплохо, но что-то не так". :Сумеречная Искорка: нервно Не-ет. Хе-хе. :Старлайт Глиммер: Вот и принцессы так отреагировали, когда я сказала, что есть проблема с дружбой. Только они выразили это по-королевски. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я бы хотела помочь, но не могу из-за выбора Карты и потому что не знаю как. Огромная проблема! По-настоящему! Но я здесь, если захочешь поболтать или послушать музыку. :шкатулки :Сумеречная Искорка: Хех, успокаивает, правда? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах... :Старлайт Глиммер: Большое спасибо за завтрак, принцесса. Неужели вы приготовили его сами? :Принцесса Селестия: Конечно, Старлайт. Мне очень нравится готовить. Это простой способ проявить заботу. :открывается :Принцесса Селестия: Доброе утро, сестра. Присоединяйся. :Принцесса Луна: устало Я устала. чавкает Простите, пожалуйста. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ух ты! Наверное, нелёгкая у неё выдалась ночка. :Принцесса Селестия: Ах, возможно. Но она такая каждое утро. :Старлайт Глиммер: Возможно, Луна расстраивает свою сестру, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчёта. :Сумеречная Искорка: Бедняжка Селестия. Так мило, что она готовит блинчики сестре каждое утро. :Старлайт Глиммер: Она твоя наставница, ты можешь быть необъективной. :Сумеречная Искорка: Логично. Что ты собираешься делать? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ничего пока что. Я должна собрать все данные. Я попросила Луну пообщаться со мной вечером. :тук, тук :открывается :Стражник: Принцесса Луна ждeт вас, мисс. :Старлайт Глиммер: смех :Сумеречная Искорка: Удачи, Старлайт! :Стражник: фыркает и оглядывается :закрывается :Старлайт Глиммер: Надо же, принцесса Луна! Вы делаете это каждый вечер? :Принцесса Луна: Известно, что успокаивающий запах лаванды помогает восстановить силы во сне. :Старлайт Глиммер: сладко Как это заботливо. :Принцесса Луна: Я очень стараюсь, чтобы пони в этом замке спали спокойно. :открывается :Флёр Де Верр: А я им тогда ответила: "Экскурсия? Скажите лучше "скукота"!" смех :Принцесса Селестия: Ха-ха-ха. Ну вы и шутница. Ха-ха-ха. :Принцесса Луна: Ах... Но моя сестра, как обычно, слишком уж занята своими именитыми гостями, чтобы замечать то, что я делаю. Хм! :Старлайт Глиммер: Итак, обе принцессы обижают друг друга, сами этого не понимая, и вместо того чтобы поговорить, они всё больше отдаляются друг от друга. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это же принцессы Селестия и Луна! Ты не можешь устроить им очную ставку! :Старлайт Глиммер: Вообще-то именно это я и собиралась сделать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? Ты с ума сошла?! Ну, то есть поступай, как считаешь нужным. Это ведь твоe задание. :Старлайт Глиммер: сарказм Ну да. Спасибо, что веришь в меня, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я верю, но при последней ссоре принцесс Луна превратилась в Лунную пони, и прицнессе Селестия пришлось запереть её на тысячу лет! Это не должно повториться! :Старлайт Глиммер: Мне ничего не остаeтся. Принцессы не блещут по части общения друг с другом. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Извини. Ты сказала "принцессы" и "не блещут" в одном предложении. И мне стало не по себе! :бам! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не очень-то помогаю, да? :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ну и ну! Такое есть жалко. Восхитительно! :Принцесса Селестия: Я же говорила. Мне нравится радовать. :открывается :Принцесса Луна: устало Привет. :Старлайт Глиммер: Принцесса Луна, постойте! вздохнула Как вы обе знаете, Карта прислала меня сюда не просто так. И... кажется, я догадываюсь, в чём дело. :Принцесса Селестия: В самом деле? Но это же замечательно, Старлайт. Ну и в чëм же? :Старлайт Глиммер: В вас обеих. :Принцесса Селестия: Извини? :Принцесса Луна: параллельно Что-что? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я считаю, что вы непредумышленно раните чувства друг друга, не осознавая этого. Принцесса Селестия, вам неприятно, что Луна не замечает чудесных завтраков, что вы готовите ей? :Принцесса Селестия: А... да. Это верно. :Старлайт Глиммер: Принцесса Луна, скажите Селестии, что вы чувствуете, когда она не обращает внимания на то, как вы украшаете коридор лавандой. :Принцесса Луна: Я... Ну да, это не лучшие ощущения. Извини, что не замечала, как ты выкладываешь фруктами рожицы на блинчиках. Но я тружусь ночами! Ты - утренняя пони, но я утром полусонная. :Принцесса Селестия: Думаешь, я не устаю! Я тоже выматываюсь. Извини, что не обращаю внимания на цветы на стенах, но к тому времени, как я иду спать, мои глаза закрываются от усталости. Но даже тогда я нахожу в себе силы улыбаться. :Принцесса Луна: Ах, как будто улыбаться сложно. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я уверена, принцесса Луна имела в виду совсем другое. :Принцесса Луна: Так вот что тебя выматывает. Улыбки и восхищение остальными пони? :Принцесса Селестия: А твоя усталость что, намного больше? Каждый вечер ты скачешь туда-сюда, раздавая пони чудесные сны. Просто противно слушать! :Старлайт Глиммер: нервно Хе-хе. Ясненько. Самое время сделать шаг назад и вздохнуть поглубже. :Принцесса Луна: Да что ты понимаешь в том, как управлять царством снов?! :Принцесса Селестия: А тебе достоверно известно, что значит быть мной? А вот и нет! :Старлайт Глиммер: Хватит! :магии :Старлайт Глиммер: Ну вот, теперь вы наверняка узнаете, каково на самом деле быть друг дружкой. глотнула :Принцесса Селестия: Ах! Что ты наделала?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Положилась на интуицию. :Принцесса Луна: Живо верни на место наши знаки отличия! :Старлайт Глиммер: Прощу прощения, Ваше Высочество, но я не могу, даже если хотела бы. Это заклинание действует одни сутки. Может, это была крайняя мера, но, я думаю, всë же неплохая. :Принцесса Селестия: серьёзно Что? :Старлайт Глиммер: Вы же сами сказали, ни одна из вас не верит сестре, как сложно быть в еë роли. То есть вы можете проверить это на себе. :Принцесса Луна: Я с лëгкостью вытерплю один день, зато хоть ночью смогу выспаться. :Принцесса Селестия: Попробуй. У меня не бывает ни одного лëгкого дня. А сейчас я пойду спать, чтобы ночью заняться пустяками. Хорошо, Старлайт Глиммер, мы пройдëм испытание. :Старлайт Глиммер: Прекрасный выбор. Не то чтобы он у вас был... Хе-хе... :Принцесса Селестия и Принцесса Луна: фыркают :Старлайт Глиммер: Лучше прикушу язык. Хе... :Сумеречная Искорка: к инфаркту Ты поменяла их знаки отличия? Знаки самих венценосных принцесс?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах! Сколько можно об одном и том же! Это было правильное решение, надеюсь. :Сумеречная Искорка: к инфаркту :в дверь :Стражник: У вас всë в порядке, мисс? :Старлайт Глиммер: Всë хорошо. Я... читаю захватывающую книжку. Искорке Он думает, я чокнутая. :Сумеречная Искорка: И не он один! :открывается :закрывается :Принцесса Луна: Как видите, мы с Селестией поменялись на сегодня местами. :разговоры :Принцесса Луна: Уверяю вас, я вполне способна справиться со всеми еë, хе, обязанностями. Можете идти. :разговоры :Принцесса Луна: Так, что там первое по списку у моей дорогой сестрицы? :Старлайт Глиммер: У вас по плану несколько публичных появлений. Открытие магазинов, судейство на соревновании роз и тому подобное. :Принцесса Луна: Хе-хе-е. Я знала, что сегодняшний день будет лëгким, но не думала, что настолько. :музыка :ножницами :апплодисменты :Принцесса Луна: нюхает :ешё не всё! :Принцесса Луна: смотрит :камерой :Принцесса Луна: газету "Принцесса Луна недовольна сбором средств для школы?" Но я не была недовольной! :Старлайт Глиммер: Эм... у вас здесь сердитый вид. :Принцесса Луна: Это не нарочно! Я улыбалась целый день, даже щëки заболели! Перестала на секунду, а как раз меня сфотографировали! :Старлайт Глиммер: Похоже, улыбаться целый день не так просто, как вы думали. :Принцесса Луна: Здесь написано, что из-за меня школа не собрала средств для проведения экскурсии. Я совсем не хотела этого! :стук :Старлайт Глиммер: Я понимаю, но сейчас не время расстраиваться. Согласно списку, на обед должны прибыть несколько горожан. Вам нужно развеять слухи о появлении волков в Белохвостых лесах. Жители городов уже не первую неделю в панике. :Принцесса Луна: Но надо разобраться с этим! :Старлайт Глиммер: Вы не можете. Вы должны принять храбрый вид и успокоить этих пони. Именно так поступила бы Селестия. :открываются :Принцесса Луна: вдохнула и проголосила Приветствую! Отличные новости - никаких волков нет! :хлопанье :Посетители: Волки! Волки точно есть в лесах! :Принцесса Луна: Извини, но я не могу не думать о тех несчастных школьниках. Обычно у меня вдоволь времени и одиночества, чтобы решить мои проблемы без спешки. :Старлайт Глиммер: Что ж, вашей сестре повезло гораздо меньше. :Мэр Филлидэльфии: спорит Принцесса несомненно поддержит меня! :Мэр Балтимэра: споря Нет, меня! :Старлайт Глиммер: Готовы к совещанию? :Принцесса Луна: Ах... :Мэр Филлидэльфии и Мэр Балтимэра: спор :Мэр Балтимэра: Вот и всë разрешилось. :Мэр Филлидэльфии: смех Всего-то за три часа. :Мэр Балтимэра: Ух! Жаркий вышел спор. :Мэр Филлидэльфии: Гольф в силе? :Мэр Балтимэра: Разумеется. :Мэр Филлидэльфии: смех :Старлайт Глиммер: Ну вот, так и до конца дня добрались. Рады? :Принцесса Луна: Ах... да. зевок Я, пожалуй, пойду спать. Спокойной ночи, Старлайт. зевок :Принцесса Селестия: Привет, Старлайт! Не знаю, как ты, а я замечательно выспалась и отдохнула. А где Луна? :Старлайт Глиммер: Она уже пошла к себе спать. :Принцесса Селестия: Как? Так скоро? Хах. Мои обязанности оказались сложнее, чем ожидала сестрëнка. :Принцесса Селестия: Луна поднята. Даже проще, чем поднимать солнце. Хе-хе... Что дальше? :Старлайт Глиммер: храп :Принцесса Селестия: Ну конечно, все пони по ночам спят. Луна трудится в одиночку. Но я всегда со всем справляюсь. Мне нужно лишь приглядеть за Эквестрией, посетить царство грëз и защитить пони в их кошмарах. Ха-ха-ха. Мой список в три раза длиннее. Ха-ха. :исчезает :Принцесса Селестия: Хорошо, все пони спят. Ты говоришь сама с собой, Селестия. Ха-ха. Но здесь больше не с кем поговорить. Пока что. Я могу говорить с пони в их снах. :вуум :Принцесса Селестия: Теперь нужно спасать пони в их кошмарах. Но они ненастоящие. Наверняка, это несложно. Верно подмечено, Селестия. Опять я разговариваю сама с собой. :Старлайт Глиммер: кричит :Пироги: Я спасу! Я спасу! Я спасу! жутко Я спасу! :Старлайт Глиммер: кричит Нет! :Сумеречная Искорка: Огромная проблема по-настоящему! :Старлайт Глиммер: кричит :Принцесса Селестия: Старлайт, я рядом с тобой. Скажи, что не так. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах! Положиться на интуицию было неверным порывом. Я должна была сблизить вас, но я лишь отдалила вас друг от друга. Если вы не понимаете, зачем нужны друг другу, тогда... :Лунная пони: Тогда... Я вернулась! смех :Принцесса Селестия: Не бойся, Старлайт. Я знаю, как справиться с Лунной пони. :Дэйбрейкер: Да. Но вот справишься ли ты... со мной? смех :Дэйбрейкер: смех :Принцесса Селестия: Этого не может быть! :Дэйбрейкер: Если Луна может обернуться Лунной пони, то и ты можешь обернуться мной - Дэйбрейкер. Я лучшая, более симпатичная и могущественная версия тебя. :Принцесса Селестия: Нет! Я никогда не стану тобой! :Дэйбрейкер: В глубине душе ты осознаëшь, насколько ты сильна. Тебе не нужна Луна. :Принцесса Селестия: Неправда. Даже когда мы ссорились, я понимала, что нуждаюсь в ней. :Дэйбрейкер: Ха-ха-ха! Да брось! Тебе никто не нужен. Ты можешь делать всë. Единственное, что тебе нужно - избавиться от любого, кто стоит на твоëм пути! :выстрел :Дэйбрейкер: Я бы не стала запирать тебя на Луне. Я бы уничтожила тебя! :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет, так нельзя! День, ночь, солнце, луна! Вы обе нужны Эквестрии. :луч :Старлайт Глиммер: Без равновесия не будет гармонии! :бум! :Лунная пони: Ах! :Дэйбрейкер: Кому нужно равновесие, когда можно получить всë! Ха-ха! :луч :Лунная пони: Ты от меня так легко не отделаешься, сестрëнка. Разве что попробуешь разнести меня в клочья улыбкой! :Принцесса Селестия: Хватит! :Дэйбрейкер: Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! Я же говорила, что я более могущественная, чем ты. :усиливается :Дэйбрейкер: Ах, сколько чëрного цвета. Мы поняли, ты опечалена. Тебе не помешает немного солнца! :из рта :Старлайт Глиммер: А-ах! :магии :вспышка :Принцесса Селестия и Старлайт Глиммер: кричат :Старлайт Глиммер: Это всë моя вина! Мне не стоило браться за эту задачу! Теперь Эквестрия обречена! :Жеребёнок из сна: поют Улыбка слишком широкая... Она совсем неестественная... :Жеребёнок из сна: Почему вы не хотите, чтобы мы поехали на экскурсию? :Принцесса Луна: зубы Это не так!... :выпадают :Принцесса Луна: Наоборот, я хотела... :Жеребята из сна: поют Улыбка слишком широкая... Она совсем неестественная... :Принцесса Луна: Селестия! Как я рада!... :магии :Принцесса Луна: нормально Много я перевидала снов, но такого не видела. :Принцесса Селестия: Это сон Старлайт Глиммер. Она боится, что так будет, если мы продолжим ссориться. :Старлайт Глиммер: плачет О чëм я только думала! Чтобы я ещë раз положилась на интуицию! :Принцесса Луна: Если это быстро не поправить, психика Старлайт серъёзно пострадает. :Принцесса Селестия: Но моей магии не хватает. Что если нам попробовать вместе? :Принцесса Луна: Твоя магия у меня, помнишь? Она не действует в царстве снов. Ты должна сама. :Принцесса Селестия: О, Луна, я не сумею! Я была неправа! Твоя работа невероятно трудна! Тебе приходится бороться с кошмарами во тьме совсем одной. Только очень храбрая, сильная духом пони справится с таким. :Принцесса Луна: И эта пони - ты. Я провела день в твоей роли. Я думала, что ты только улыбаешься, купаясь в восхищении, но я ошибалась. Твои обязанности гораздо важнее! :Дэйбрейкер: смех :магии :Лунная пони: кричит Ах! :Дэйбрейкер: смех :извергается :Старлайт Глиммер: Не поступайте так друг с другом! :Принцесса Луна: Чтобы победить Дэйбрейкер, тебе нужно лишь верить в свои силы, как верю в тебя я. :магии :Дэйбрейкер: Ты не можешь уничтожить меня! Я воплощаю всë, кем ты хочешь быть! :Принцесса Селестия: Ничего подобного! Ты ненастоящая! И тебя больше никогда не будет! :Дэйбрейкер: А-ах-ах!... :пуп! :Принцесса Луна: У тебя получилось! :Принцесса Селестия: Только потому что ты была рядом. Как ты только справляешься с этим одна? :Принцесса Луна: Ты разговаривала сама с собой? :Принцесса Селестия: Немного. :Принцесса Селестия и Принцесса Луна: смех :Старлайт Глиммер: Это на самом деле? Или мне это ещë снится? :вууум... :Принцесса Луна: С возвращением, сестра. У тебя была нелëгкая ночка, поэтому я приготовила блинчики. :Принцесса Селестия:О! Ха-ха-ха, как... мило. Ха-ха.. Кхе... глотает Очень... вкусно! Ха-ха. Спасибо. :Принцесса Луна: смех Мне знакомо это выражение. Вовсе не вкусно. Я понимаю, ты должна быть идеальной для других, и ты блестяще справляешься. Но не притворяйся со мной. :Принцесса Селестия: В таком случае... они ужасные. :Принцесса Селестия и Принцесса Луна: смех :Принцесса Луна: Я знаю. :Принцесса Селестия: Но я очень ценю твою попытку. Я люблю тебя, сестра. :Принцесса Луна: Я тоже тебя люблю. :Старлайт Глиммер: Значит... это было на самом деле? зевок Или этого ничего не было и произошло только сейчас и не в моëм сне? Я совсем запуталась. :Принцесса Селестия: смех Всë было по-настоящему. Ты поступила верно, доверившись интуиции. :Принцесса Луна: Карта решила мудро, отправив тебя, Старлайт. Ни у одной пони не хватило бы смелости на то, что сделала ты. :Старлайт Глиммер: Очень лагородно так говорить о том, что я, не подумав, поменяла вас местами. :Принцесса Селестия: Именно в этом мы нуждались. Всë это сделало нас ближе, чем когда-либо. :магии :Старлайт Глиммер: Подождите... я тут ни при чëм. :отличия мигает :Принцесса Селестия: Полагаю, это означает, что твоя миссия исполнена. :Старлайт Глиммер: Круто! Не терпится рассказать всё Искорке!... :от телепортации :Сумеречная Искорка: быстро Я уже знаю. Но не совсем всë. Я принесла тебе зубную щëтку. Так, по дружбе, я не вмешиваюсь, я ведь не волновалась. Я знала, ты справишься, и я так горда тобой! Живо рассказывай с того, как я нервно дышала, не упуская ничего! :Принцесса Луна: Кстати, тебе ещë нужно позаботиться об экскурсии и, э, решить как-то проблему с волками. :Принцесса Селестия: Что? :Принцесса Луна: О, солнышко встало, мне пора баиньки. :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Twilight Sparkle: gasping :Starlight Glimmer: I know! I can't believe it either! The map has never called me before! :Spike: I'm sure that's not why she looks... like that. :Twilight Sparkle: babbles Actually, it is. Well, it's that and the fact that you're being called to the royal palace! I mean, what in Equestria could be going on there?! You want me to come with you?! No. I shouldn't. The map just called you for a reason, right? Heh. Though maybe it's a mistake. Not because of you! Because it's never called just one of us before. chuckle :Starlight Glimmer: I also wasn't nervous before, but now... :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. For all we know, it's something small. Like maybe the cooks are fighting over who has the best butternut squash soup. Or the royal hairdressers are fighting over a comb. :Spike: Or, you know, maybe the royal sisters aren't seeing eye-to-eye on something. :Twilight Sparkle: No! That's just crazy! Luna and Celestia would never fight. beat Again. :Princess Celestia: So the map sent you to solve a friendship problem? :Starlight Glimmer: Yes, princess. :Princess Celestia: Well, there's nothing wrong here. Right, sister? :Princess Luna: sourly No. Everything's perfect as usual, sister. :song :opens :closes :Starlight Glimmer: groans :Twilight Sparkle: Psst! Pssst! :box playing :Starlight Glimmer: Twilight? Is that you? How are you here? :Twilight Sparkle: quickly I'm not. I'm still home. It's an easy spell. I'll show you later. Anyway, enough about me. I had to check you. Not in a meddling kind of way! In a friendly "how's it going?" kind of way. So, how's it going? :Starlight Glimmer: sighs Not great. I think the problem might be between Celestia and Luna. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no, that's terrible! I mean, what makes you say that? :Starlight Glimmer: You know how some ponies say nothing's wrong but you can tell something's definitely wrong? :Twilight Sparkle: nervously Noooooo... Heh. :Starlight Glimmer: That's basically what the princesses did when I said there was a friendship problem. Only they did it more, you know, regally. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I wish I could help you, but I can't – both for map problems and because I have no idea! This is big! Like, really big! But I'm here if you ever need to talk. Or listen to music. :box playing :Twilight Sparkle: Heh. Comforting, right? :Starlight Glimmer: groans :Starlight Glimmer: Thank you so much for breakfast, princess. I can't believe you cook it yourself. :Princess Celestia: Of course, Starlight! I really enjoy doing it. It's a small way to say I care. :opens :Princess Celestia: Good morning, sister! Join us? :Princess Luna: sourly Too tired. chomp Please excuse me. :Starlight Glimmer: Wow. Last night must've been really hard on her. :Princess Celestia: sighs Perhaps. But she is like this every morning. :clatter :Starlight Glimmer: So I think Luna may be hurting her sister's feelings without even realizing it. :Twilight Sparkle: Poor Celestia. That's so sweet that she makes her sister pancakes every morning. :Starlight Glimmer: She's your mentor. I think you might be biased. :Twilight Sparkle: Fair enough. So what are you gonna do? :Starlight Glimmer: Nothing, yet. I have to get all the facts. I asked Luna if I could spend some time with her this evening. :knock, knock :opens :Guard: Princess Luna's waiting for you, miss. :Starlight Glimmer: nervously :Twilight Sparkle: Good luck, Starlight! :Guard: whinny :closes :Starlight Glimmer: Wow, Princess Luna. You do this every night? :Princess Luna: Lavender's calming scent is known to aid dreamers in achieving a restorative sleep. :Starlight Glimmer: sniffs That's so thoughtful! :Princess Luna: I try my best to make sure the ponies in this castle sleep peacefully. :opens :Fleur De Verre: And so, then I said, "Touring? More like 'boring'!" laughter :Princess Celestia: laughs Oh, you really are a card! :Princess Luna: sighs But as always, my sister is too busy having fun with dignitary ponies to acknowledge anything I do. Hmph! :Starlight Glimmer: So, both princesses are hurting each other without realizing it. And instead of talking about it, they're just getting colder and more distant. :Twilight Sparkle: And they're Celestia and Luna. So it's not like you can just confront them. :Starlight Glimmer: Actually, that's exactly what I was gonna do. :Twilight Sparkle: What?! Are you crazy?! I mean, heh, you do whatever you think is best. This is your mission. :Starlight Glimmer: sarcastically Gee, thanks for believing in me, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: I do. But the last time the princesses fought, Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, and Princess Celestia had to banish her for a thousand years! That can't happen again! :Starlight Glimmer: Well, I can't do nothing. The princesses aren't the best at communicating with each other. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Sorry. It's just, you said "princesses" and "aren't the best" in the same sentence, and it's making me nervous! :thud :Twilight Sparkle: I'm not much help, am I? :Starlight Glimmer: No! :Starlight Glimmer: Wow. I almost feel bad eating this. It's adorable. :Princess Celestia: Like I said, I enjoy this part. :opens :Princess Luna: sourly Hi. :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, Princess Luna! Wait! breath As you both know, the map sent me here for a reason, and I... think I found out what it is. :Princess Celestia: Really? Oh, that is wonderful, Starlight! What is it? :Starlight Glimmer: You two. :Princess Celestia: Excuse me? :Princess Luna: simultaneous I beg your pardon? :Starlight Glimmer: I think you're accidentally hurting each other's feelings without realizing it. Princess Celestia, does it bother you that Luna never notices the wonderful breakfasts that you prepare for her? :Princess Celestia: Uh... Y-Yes. It does. :Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna, tell Celestia how you feel about the fact that she never acknowledges the work you put into lining the hallway with lavender every night. :Princess Luna: I... Well, I... I-It's not the best feeling. Celestia I'm sorry I never noticed that you make fruit faces on pancakes, but nights are long for me. You might be a morning pony, but I am half-asleep. :Princess Celestia: You think I don't get tired? I'm exhausted! Oh, I apologize for not noticing flowers in a wall sconce. But by the time I get to retire for the night, I can barely see straight! Even so, I still make an effort to smile! :Princess Luna: Like smiling is so hard. :Starlight Glimmer: I-I-I'm sure that's not what Princess Luna meant to say. :Princess Luna: Is that what exhausts you? Smiling and being adored by everypony? :Princess Celestia: And you have it so much worse, do you?! You've spent your evenings flitting around giving ponies lovely dreams! Oh, it sounds just awful! :Starlight Glimmer: chuckles Okay! I feel like we should step back, take a deep breath... :Princess Luna: Don't presume to know what it is like to govern the dream realm! :Princess Celestia: And yet you know exactly what it's like to be me?! Oh, please! :Starlight Glimmer: Enough! :magic sounds :Starlight Glimmer: There! Now you'll know exactly what it's like to... be each other. gulp :Princess Celestia: gasps What have you done?! :Starlight Glimmer: I... went with my gut? :Princess Luna: Switch our cutie marks back this instant! :Starlight Glimmer: My apologies, your majesties! But I can't, even if I wanted to. The spell lasts twenty-four hours. I-It may have been extreme, but, uh, I think it's still a good idea? :Princess Celestia: serious What? :Starlight Glimmer: Y-You said it yourselves! Neither of you believes your sister knows how hard it is to be you. So this is your chance to prove it. :Princess Luna: Well, I could use an easy day followed by a good night's sleep. :Princess Celestia: You can try. I haven't had an easy day in, well, ever! But now, I get to sleep, and tonight will be a breeze. All right, Starlight Glimmer. We will do this. :Starlight Glimmer: Good choice! Not that you had one. chuckles :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: snort :Starlight Glimmer: I'm gonna stop talking now. :Twilight Sparkle: hyperventilating You switched their cutie marks?! The actual princesses' cutie marks?! :Starlight Glimmer: groans I thought we moved past this. It was the right call! I hope. :Twilight Sparkle: hyperventilating :on door :Guard: Are you okay in there? :Starlight Glimmer: I-I'm good! Just, uh... reading an exciting book! to Twilight He's gonna think I'm nuts! :Twilight Sparkle: He's not the only one. :opens :slams :Princess Luna: As you can see, Celestia and I are switching places today. :murmuring :Princess Luna: I assure you, I am more than capable of handling all of Celestia's, heh, duties. Dismissed. :murmuring :Princess Luna: So, what is first on my dear sister's to-do list? :Starlight Glimmer: It says you have a few public appearances. Store openings, judging the royal rose contest... You know, that sort of thing. :Princess Luna: chuckles Oh, I knew today would be easy, but I didn't think it would be that easy. :montage music :clipping :applause :Princess Luna: sniffing :whiffle! :Princess Luna: creaking :clicks :Princess Luna: "Princess Luna Unhappy With Student Fundraiser"? But I wasn't unhappy! :Starlight Glimmer: Um, you are scowling. :Princess Luna: Well, I-I didn't mean to! I've been smiling all day! My cheeks hurt! I stopped for one second! And that's when he took the picture! :Starlight Glimmer: Guess smiling all day isn't as easy as you thought? :Princess Luna: It says here that, because of me, the school didn't raise enough funds to go on their field trip! I-I didn't mean for that to happen! :thud :Starlight Glimmer: I know. But you can't dwell on that now. According to the list, some delegates are about to arrive for a luncheon. You need to dispel rumors of timberwolves in the White Tail Woods. The nearby towns have been in a state of panic for weeks. :Princess Luna: B-B-But I have to fix this! :Starlight Glimmer: You can't. You need to put on a brave face and help these ponies. It's what Celestia would do. :opens :Princess Luna: breath, shouting Hello! Great news! There are no timberwolves! :slam :Delegate Ponies: There are definitely timberwolves! :Princess Luna: I'm sorry. But I couldn't stop thinking about those poor students. Normally, I have all the time in solitude I need to work through my problems at my own pace. :Starlight Glimmer: Well, your sister doesn't get that luxury. :Mayor of Fillydelphia: muffled The princess will definitely side with me! :Mayor of Baltimare: muffled I'm telling you, Baltimare... :Starlight Glimmer: Ready for the town hall? :Princess Luna: sighs :Mayor of Fillydelphia and Mayor of Baltimare: arguing :Mayor of Baltimare: Glad that's settled. :Mayor of Fillydelphia: chuckles And it only took three hours. :Mayor of Baltimare: That got heated, didn't it? :Mayor of Fillydelphia: Still on for golf? :Mayor of Baltimare: Oh, absolutely. :Mayor of Fillydelphia: chuckles :Starlight Glimmer: You made it to the end of the day. Yay? :Princess Luna: Hmm? Oh. Yes, uh... yawns I'm just going to turn in, then. Good light, Starnight. yawns :Princess Celestia: Oh, hello, Starlight. I don't know about you, but I feel very well-rested. Where's Luna? :Starlight Glimmer: Um, uh, she already turned in for the night. :Princess Celestia: Did she now? It seems my duties were harder than my sister expected. :Princess Celestia: Moon raised! It's even easier than raising the sun. chuckles What's next? :Starlight Glimmer: snoring :Princess Celestia: Of course. Everypony's asleep at night. Heh. Luna works alone. Oh, but it's nothing I can't handle. All I have to do is watch over Equestria, visit the dream realm, and protect ponies in their nightmares. My list was three times as long! chuckles :clicking :Princess Celestia: All right. Everypony's asleep. You're talking to yourself, Celestia. Heh. But there's nopony else to talk to! chuckles Yet. I can talk to ponies in their dreams! :vooooom :music :Princess Celestia: Now, to save some ponies from their nightmares. Which aren't real, so it shouldn't be too hard, right? Right. Good call, Celestia! And I'm talking to myself again. :Starlight Glimmer: screaming :Pancakes: Celestia's voice I care. I care. I care. distorted I care. :Starlight Glimmer: screaming Ugh! No! :Twilight Sparkle: This is big! Like, really big! :Starlight Glimmer: yelping :Princess Celestia: Starlight! I'm here now. Tell me what's wrong. :Starlight Glimmer: panting Going with my gut was the wrong call! I was supposed to bring you two closer together! But I've only driven you apart! If you two can't see why you need each other, then—! :Nightmare Moon: Then I am back! evilly :Princess Celestia: Don't worry, Starlight. I know how to handle Nightmare Moon. :Daybreaker: Yes! But can you handle... me?! evilly :Daybreaker: evilly :Princess Celestia: This can't be! :Daybreaker: If Luna can turn into Nightmare Moon, you can absolutely turn into me — Daybreaker! The better, prettier, and more powerful version of you! :Princess Celestia: No! I'll never turn into you! :Daybreaker: Deep inside, you know how powerful you are. You don't need Luna. :Princess Celestia: That's not true! Even when we were apart, I knew I needed her! :Daybreaker: laughs Oh, please! You don't need anypony! You can do whatever you want. And all you have to do is get rid of anypony who stands in your way! :zap :Daybreaker: I never should've banished you to the moon! I should've destroyed you! :Starlight Glimmer: No, you can't do that! Day, night, sun, moon — Equestria needs both of you! :zap :Starlight Glimmer: Without balance, there's no harmony! :boom! :Nightmare Moon: growls :Daybreaker: Who needs balance when you can have it all?! laughs :zap :Daybreaker: Ugh! :Nightmare Moon: You can't get rid of me so easily, sister! Unless you plan on smiling me to smithereens! :Princess Celestia: Enough! :Daybreaker: laughs I told you I was more powerful than you! :humming :Daybreaker: Ugh. So much black. We get it. You're sad. You could really use some... sun! :roaring :Starlight Glimmer: gasps :magic sounds :roaring :Princess Celestia and Starlight Glimmer: grunting :Starlight Glimmer: This is all my fault! I never should've gone on this mission! Now Equestria is doomed! :Dream Ponies: singsongy That smile's too wide... It's obviously not real... :Dream Pony: Why don't you want us to go on our field trip? :Princess Luna: teeth gaps I don't...! :clattering :Princess Luna: I mean, I do! :Dream Ponies: singsongy That smile's too wide... It's obviously not real... :Princess Luna: Celestia! I'm so glad you're...! :zaps :Princess Luna: normally I've seen a lot, but I haven't seen this before. :Princess Celestia: It's Starlight Glimmer's. She's afraid this is what will happen if we continue to fight! :Starlight Glimmer: sobbing What was I thinking?! I'm never going with my gut again! :Princess Luna: If you don't fix this soon, it could have a grave consequence on Starlight's psyche. :Princess Celestia: But my magic isn't powerful enough! I thought if we worked together...! :Princess Luna: I have your magic, remember? It doesn't work in the dream realm. It has to be you! :Princess Celestia: Oh, Luna, I can't do this! I was wrong! Your job is so incredibly hard! You have to battle nightmares and work in the darkness and do it all alone! It takes such a brave, strong pony to do what you do! :Princess Luna: And that pony is you. I walked a day in your shoes. I thought all you had to do was smile and be adored all the time, but I was wrong. There is so much more to it than that. :Daybreaker: maniacally :zaps :Nightmare Moon: screams Ugh! :Daybreaker: maniacally :roaring :Starlight Glimmer: Don't do this to each other! :Princess Luna: In order to defeat Daybreaker, you need only to trust in your strength as I do. :zaps :Daybreaker: You can't destroy me! I'm everything you want to be! :Princess Celestia: No, you're not! You are not real, and you will never exist again! :Daybreaker: groans :pop! :Princess Luna: You did it! :Princess Celestia: Only because you were here. I don't know how you do this alone. :Princess Luna: So, um, did you talk to yourself? :Princess Celestia: Um, a little. :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: laughing :Starlight Glimmer: Is this really happening, or is this still a dream? :vooooom :Princess Luna: Welcome back, sister! I know you had a long night, so I made you some pancakes! :Princess Celestia: Oh! Heh. H-How... eh, nice. Ahem. gags, gulps They're... delicious. Heh. Thank you. :Princess Luna: laughs I know that face! They're not. I know you have to be perfect for everypony else, and you do an amazing job. But you don't have to do it for me. :Princess Celestia: In that case, they are terrible! :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: laughing :Princess Luna: I know! :Princess Celestia: sighs But it means a lot that you tried. I love you, sister. :Princess Luna: I love you too. :Starlight Glimmer: So... this was real. yawns Or... was it not real, and this just happened now and-and not in my dream? I'm so confused. :Princess Celestia: laughing It's all real. It was the right call going with your gut. :Princess Luna: The map was wise to send you, Starlight. Nopony else would have been so bold as to do what you did. :Starlight Glimmer: That's a nice way of saying I came dangerously close to messing everything up. :Princess Celestia: It was just what we needed. The experience has made us closer than ever. :magic sounds :Starlight Glimmer: Wait. I'm not doing this. :mark ringing :Princess Celestia: I believe that one means your mission is complete. :Starlight Glimmer: Wow! I can't wait to tell Twilight! :zap :Twilight Sparkle: quickly I already know! I mean, I don't know everything. I just got here to bring you your toothbrush! So this is just a friendly visit! Not interfering because I was worried! I wasn't! I knew you could do it, and I'm so, so, so, so, so proud of you! Tell me everything! Start from after I hyperventilated, and don't leave out any details! :Princess Luna: Oh, uh, by the way, there's a field trip you need to make happen and a – ahem – timberwolf issue you need to address. :Princess Celestia: W-What? :Princess Luna: Oh! Look! There's the sun! Time for me to turn in! :credits en:Transcripts/A Royal Problem Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон